User blog:Granditamias/Could the Spinosaurus still be on Isla Sorna
Ever since it was revealed by the Dinosaur Protection Group website that Isla Sorna is no longer flourishing with dinosaurs, it has had me (and surely a lot of other fans) questioning whatever happened to the Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III. It was supposedly meant to have a rematch with the T-rex in Fallen Kingdom, but that never came to pass. If that were the case, that would mean that the Spinosaurus would have been captured along with many other surving dinosaurs on Sorna after The Chaos Effect (more on that later), and shipped to Isla Nublar; where it could have become an attraction off-screen in Jurassic World. And since the Spinosaurus was not among the auction dinosaurs in Fallen Kingdom as far as we are aware, that would complicate its whereabouts further if its even still alive. However, I have an idea as to how it could still be alive, and maybe reappear in Jurassic World III. According to the aformentioned Dinosaur Protection Group website, the Spinosaurus and a few other dinosaurs that debuted in JP3 were illegally cloned on Isla Sorna in 1999, and their introduction resulted in the collapse of the ecosystem. Particularly, my hypothesis is that it was primarily the fault of the Spinosaurus, and had an effect similar to the wolves of Yellostone National Park in the USA. If you are unfamiliar with that, grey wolves were essentially exterminated from Yellowstone National Park in the early 20th century due to hunting; and this caused the elk population to grow out of control and consume more vegetation than the land could support. If not for grey wolves being reintrodiced to Yellowstone, the elk would have run out of food and the entire population would have died to lack of adequite nutrion. This is important, because the Spinosaurus acts as the hunters in this case, and the wolves are the predators like the T-rex, which it was able to kill as seen in Jurassic Park III. It is likely that the Spinosaurus would have been able to kill any other predatory dinosaurs, and as a result, the herbivorous dinosaurs multiplied and outconsumed their vegetation supply; resuling in the population decline that Ian Malcom coined as "The Chaos Effect". This is when Masrani Global stepped in to capture any surviving dinosaurs, and use them for Jurassic World. Though it has never been said by the website if Spinosaurus was among these dinosaurs shipped to Isla Nublar, I personally like to believe that it could have been excluded from Masrani's capture operation on Sorna, due to the aggression level which its reknown for. If the Spinosaurus was left behind on Isla Sorna for being to dangerous to house in Jurassic World, I do not think it would have been left to die on that island, nor would the herbivore decline have effected it. Spinosaurus is a fish eater, and the film version was shown swimming much like its real life counterpart right before the boat attack scene. My belief is that as long as there are fish swimming in the rivers of Sorna, the Spinosaurus could live off of eating those instead of being dependent on herbivorus dinosaurs for prey; assuming The Chaos Effect did not change anything about the river ecosystem. With all the other non-fish eating dinosaurs having died out or been shipped to Nublar, the Spinosaurus might have the island all to itself. This could be why Isla Sorna is still restricted, possibly to deter people from looking for the Spinosaurus. If this hypothetical cover-up were to ever be revealed in Jurassic World III, it would be a decent way to reintroduce the Spinosaurus, since it will be its last chance to appear in the film series. Category:Blog posts